Burning Both Ends of the Night
by Moon Fox
Summary: Percival needs work and a place to stay, and she needs help in her fields and around the house. Neither knew what they needed from each other.
1. Burning Both Ends of the Night

**Burning Both Ends of the Night**

**Category/Rating: **Het (canon), T  
**Characters/Pairings:** Percival/unnamed, Lancelot  
**Summary: **Percival needs work and a place to stay, and she needs help in her fields and around the house. Neither knew the passion they needed from each other.

_**AN:** This was inspired partially by Garth Brooks' song "That Summer." It's mostly a fluffy/romantic piece that takes place after Percival's village was destroyed and before he met Lancelot. I am contemplating a sequel. So, let me know if you'd be interested!_

_Beta'ed by the wonderful Nance. Cover art by ExcaliburMaiden_

_I don't own Merlin or the song lyrics used to set the stage for this piece._

* * *

_I went to work for her that summer  
__A teenage kid so far from home  
__She was a lonely widow woman  
__Hell-bent to make it on her own  
__We were a thousand miles from nowhere  
__Wheat fields as far as I could see  
__Both needing something from each other  
__Not knowing yet what that might be..._

_~Garth Brooks, "That Summer"_

* * *

The young man readjusted his small pack. It was more accurately a threadbare blanket, wrapped together to hold what little he had left and attached to a leather strap, slung over his shoulder. Dark circles haunted his dry eyes. His tears had already come and gone many times in the days since he was left homeless. His family was now a memory in the dust under the blood-soaked boots of Cenred's army.

A small village...peaceful and quiet, much like his own home had been...appeared on the road ahead of him. Green hills and farms outlined with terraced rock walls, were tilled and ready for the coming season.

All but one. A slender woman cried out. Her hands were worn and bleeding from the hard labor of trying to prepare her small plot of land. She was much older, and judging by the way she worked alone, she had no one to help her.

Most of the fields were owned by wealthy noblemen and lords, where the peasantry was allowed to work and sell the fruits of their labor to pay for their taxes. Each family was given a small piece, but if a person was alone, like this woman seemed to be, it was hard to make ends meet. If she was not able to harvest a good enough crop, she could be subjected to eviction and another family would be given the land for the next season.

He paused for a moment and his heart ached. He recalled days of working beside his family in their own small farm. By this time they would have already begun the planting, much like the other farms surrounding hers. It didn't take him long to decide to put down his satchel.

The woman was trying to wrap dirty swatches of rags, torn off her apron, around her hands, before she reached once more for the hand plough. She jumped, startled by the large, young man who touched her hand.

"Let me help." He said with a smile and took the tool from her.

"I couldn't accept your help. You probably have work of your own that needs attending. I can manage." She protested, at first. Looking up, she met his clear blue eyes and smiled bashfully. "You're not from around here, are you?"

He shook his head, as he began working. "I'm from Kelefshire...or, I was."

The woman gasped softly. "We heard what happened not three days ago, from a passing rider. I am so sorry. Are you all alone?"

His strong arms were making short work of turning the soil with the plough. Dark, rich loam sent an earthy smell into the air as it appeared from the hardened ground. Weeds and grasses that had taken root through the winter months soon began showing their roots to the sunlight.

He only nodded, uncertain that his voice wouldn't crack if he spoke of his home.

"My son moved to the city a few years ago to study. I can offer you a place on the floor where he used to sleep and perhaps some meager food in exchange for your help, but nothing more."

The young man turned toward her and grinned. He'd been wrapped up in his grief, and his desire for vengeance was a pipe dream. He had neither the skills nor the means to take on an army. Working on a farm was one of the few tradeskills that he possessed. "That sounds perfect."

She followed behind him, tossing aside the upturned weeds and loosened stones. They worked in silence until the sun finally began to set.

The woman chuckled. She looked back on her field, while she wiped the dirt off of her hands. "I can't believe it."

Her farm, which only that morning had seemed a daunting task to begin, was more than halfway done.

"Tomorrow, we should finish the rest of it and it'll be ready for seed by the day after." He said with a voice that was filled with pride. Sweat dripped from his body. It had felt good to be useful and to put his hands to work. The physical work had pushed back the pain and gave him something to focus on.

The woman bit her lip and nodded silently. He was tall and strong. His broad shoulders were twice the width of her's, if not more. It had been years since she had looked at a man. _Boy,_ she told herself, for the man next to her was young, perhaps just a slight bit older than her own son.

It didn't matter what she tried to tell herself, his body was a that of a man's not a boy's. She knew nothing else about him, other than he was perhaps one of the kindest souls she had ever met.

"Let's go get cleaned up, and I'll cook us some supper."

* * *

He'd had to stoop down to get in through the small door of the hovel. The dried mud walls and thatched room kept the night air at bay. It felt good to be inside a house again. The woman had directed him earlier to a nearby stream to be able to wash, and he finally felt human again.

She motioned to the table, where two bowls of steaming gruel sat. "It isn't much, but I haven't had a chance to forage through the forest for anything fresher. We have to make do for now with what remains of last season's grains."

Her eyes were apologetic, but he appreciated the gesture. "I have not been able to sit down to a hot meal since..." His voice began to break. He remembered the rambunctious family supper his parents and siblings had enjoyed the night before the attack.

There had been no warning that it was going to happen. Nothing to indicate the young warlord who had recently taken the throne of Essetir was marching toward their village. Cenred had no real motive behind his attack, except that the small township sat on the border with Mercia. King Bayard had declared the lands to be his and Cenred knew it was too far out to protect.

So, he chose to burn it to the ground instead, giving neither king what they wanted.

He looked up when he felt the woman take his hand. Her blue eyes glistened with empathy for his grief, and he knew she'd experienced her share of sadness throughout the years. He felt himself flush at the contact. The woman was beautiful and her face had an ageless quality that made him wonder how old her son was.

There could have been any number of reasons for the boy to have been sent away. If his father had died, he may have gone to the city to find work as a servant or apprentice. Percival felt a pang of sorrow that the child and mother had been separated, but he had seen it before with neighbors. Sometimes, it was the only thing a mother could do to try and save their child from the hardships of life, including selling their children into indentured serfdom.

"What am I to call you?" She said, offering him a line of thought away from his sorrow.

"Percival." He cleared his throat, feeling suddenly shy. "My name is Percival."

* * *

Over the following weeks they had her field planted. He hunted, and helped her gather fresh herbs and and plants in the nearby forest. Percival hauled water from the well to nourish the crops. He repaired her roof, and took on many of the duties a man of the house would have normally assumed.

With each passing day, his grief lessened. Together they laughed and joked, and worked side-by-side. He became known in the small village, and not only assisted the woman who had kindly taken him in, but others as well.

Percival stood at least a full head above everyone else, and his massive size lent to a greater strength for which all who made his acquaintance were thankful for.

The woman watched him, as he worked one day helping a neighbor move a large stone. Sweat glistened off of his upper body, bared to the sun. Her breath caught in her throat and she felt a tightening inside of her.

It had been years since she had even considered looking at a man in such a way. The village was filled with families and friends she had known for years. No one had caught her eye, even if there had been any single men available.

Percival caught her looking at him. His grin filled his entire face.

She pursed her lips and turned away; feeling her cheeks reddening with her thoughts.

* * *

Water ran in rivers off the thatched roof. Wind threatened to tear the grass mats clean off the small structure. Rivulets of rain ran down the walls, under the door, and across the hard packed floor of the house. The storm raged against the shutters. No person in their right mind would venture outside in that weather.

The rickety door slammed open with a gust, and a man entered the hovel. The cloak he wore was small on his frame. It had done little to protect him against the storm, as he came through the opening carrying needed firewood.

She quickly moved to secure the door behind him, before helping him out of the cloak.

They ate in silence as the roar of the winds buffeted against the house. Condensation in the hearth caused the damp wood to crackle and hiss.

As Percival readied himself for bed, he noticed the straw mat had been soaked through from a leak.

Before he could figure out a remedy, she offered a solution.

Taking his hand, she led him to the small bed that was suspended off the ground on posts, avoiding the worst of the flooded floor. Sitting down carefully, he felt the wood creak under his weight and wondered if it would hold.

He shivered when she began untying his wet tunic. Her calloused hands glided across his shoulders.

Reaching out, he took her hand and kissed her fingers timidly. She froze for a brief moment, and Percival wondered if he had crossed the line...until he looked into her eyes. Their sparkling blue depths spoke of a need he couldn't begin to fathom.

She twisted her palm and cupped his jaw. Leaning forward, she kissed his lips gently.

He closed his eyes and gave into the sensation her soft mouth created within him, as it stole his breath away. Instinctively, his arms wrapped around her, and pulled the beautiful woman onto his lap.

Reluctantly, he broke the kiss and whispered, "I've never..."

"Shhh. It's alright." She reassured him. Delicate fingers threaded together around the back of his head and gently pulled him into another kiss.

Percival could feel the desire beneath the surface, rising from her like the storm outside. He allowed himself to reciprocate, wanting to explore her and discover more. Without hesitation she gave herself to him that night.

Lightning flashed outside the small hovel, but neither of them noticed. The maelstrom covered the sound of their joining, as she taught him how to make love.

* * *

After that, each night was spent wrapped in a lover's embrace on her small bed. When daylight would come, they would separate. It was a very small village, and prone to gossip. Her reputation would suffer if they were found out. She knew this well.

They cleaned up the fields after the storm, and he repaired the leaks in the roof for her, while they shared secretive glances.

Percival began thinking of the future and contemplated asking the woman to marry him before the season was out. "I was thinking..." he began and smiled when she stopped pulling the weeds to look at him. "We should start preparing for the winter."

She chuckled and brushed her hands together. "What makes you think you will still be around?"

For a moment, he was taken aback by her question.

"You are a young man, Percival. The world is open to you. Why on earth would you want to spend the winter with an old woman like me?"

"You're not old! You are beautiful and wonderful. I couldn't imagine spending the winter anywhere else...or even the rest of my life without you."

She shook her head. "I'm not interested in marriage, Percival. I appreciate your help over this summer, but maybe it's time for you to think about moving on."

His heart broken, they went back to work in silence.

Her reaction confused him and he thought back over the previous months, wondering where he went wrong.

Later that afternoon, a dark-haired stranger arrived in the village. He approached the woman with a smile and a hug. Percival wasn't sure who the man was. At first, he worried that he was her son, but the way they interacted didn't appear that way, nor was the man treating her with the familiarity of a loved one.

As they sat down for supper that night, she introduced him to Percival. The stranger's name was Lancelot and all she would say was that she had known him for a few years.

Lancelot said he was only passing through. He'd received a message from a friend he had in Camelot who needed assistance. It seemed Cenred's mercenary army had taken the city by force, with a deranged sorceress leading them. No one had actually seen the self-proclaimed King of Essetir in days.

Percival felt his blood rise. He told Lancelot about his own grudge against Cenred for the destruction of his family.

"You should go with him." The woman encouraged.

He couldn't understand why she was in such a rush to push him away, but it had become clear that his confession earlier had not sat well with her.

Lancelot gave her his regrets for not staying longer to help with the upcoming harvest, but she laughed and brushed him off. "Finding help to harvest is much easier with such a bountiful crop to share."

"I can come back," Percival offered, still hopeful that she felt the same as he did.

She blinked back the tears, before they could fall. "You have been a godsend this summer, Percival. You really should go, though. Avenge your family and help to ensure that no one else loses theirs in the same way."

Percival nodded sadly.

"I have something for you." She said, and crossed the one room hovel to a wooden chest at the foot of the bed.

She struggled to lift an awkward bundle wrapped in rough cloth, and he rushed to assist her.

He carried it to the table and she bade him to look inside the package.

A chainmail shirt - rusted and dented - had been modified and split down the front, and the sleeves had been removed. Two leather straps with buckles joined the front of the shirt.

His eyes widened when he saw it.

"This was left here long ago. I did what I could to alter it so that it would fit you."

"I can't accept this..."

"You can and you will. Tell him, Lancelot. I am not one to be turned down."

Lancelot laughed, "Indeed, she speaks the truth, my friend."

"You will need it to face the battles ahead. Take it and go with my blessing. Hopefully it will keep you safe."

He accepted reluctantly, and the next morning at first light, he joined Lancelot on the road toward Camelot.

She had left the house before he had awoken, and though his eyes scanned the village, she was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

_**Please Review! Thank you for reading!**_


	2. Coincidental Love

**SO, I know I said it might be December before I got this out, but I decided to go ahead and post it. **

**Where the first part took place before Percival met Lancelot, this one takes place after Season 4 sometime.**

**For those who haven't guessed, the mystery woman from part one will be revealed. I'm still not sure where I'm taking this story, or if it will go any further. **

**My mind is currently set on completing the NaNoWriMo challenge and for those who have been anxiously awaiting the continuation of my Coins Series in Lord of Beasts I have almost 20k words of that written as part of the NaNo Challenge. ****I will begin updating that story again in December.**

**Please see my profile for the newest updates as to the status of all my stories!**

**Thanks for all your support by favoriting and following my stories, and myself! Reviews are food for a writers soul and I love every one of them. It would make me smile if you left one today!**

***air kisses* Moon Fox**

**Beta'ed by Nance. Any remaining errors are all my own. I don't own Merlin.**

* * *

**Part 2**

Sparks from the campfire rose into the night sky. The smoldering ash glowed and danced on the breeze briefly before cooling and disappearing into the darkness. Men sat around jovially telling stories to each other and teasing one another about any topic that arose.

"Percival!" Gwaine called out, passing a skin half-full of ale to his large companion. "Tell us about your first love."

He shook his head, declining to tell this particular tale. "It wouldn't begin to compare with your first..."

"...Or second or third...or fifteenth..." Leon chimed in.

"...love." Percival chuckled and the rest of the men laughed.

"Seriously, my friend!" Gwaine continued to prod, "There has to be something special about it you can share with us. Why the reluctance?"

A hot summer spent working in the fields outside of a small village. A woman much older than him, taking him in. She gave him a roof over his head and steady work. Then, as the summer had progressed, she had given him so much more. He smiled when he thought of her and wondered how she was doing.

Did her son, whom she was reluctant to speak of, ever come home? Had she told him about Percival, or was it to remain a secret for the rest of their lives? Although he wanted to tell his friends about the woman who had changed him...and given him a purpose after he thought he had lost everything...but he knew he couldn't.

"Perhaps someday, Gwaine."

Seeing that he wasn't getting anywhere, Gwaine turned to Merlin. "...And what about you? Any heart-rending tales of love?"

"Merlin? Love? Gwaine, quit making fun of him. He's as innocent as a newborn foal when it comes to women," Arthur guffawed.

Merlin rolled his eyes at the king. "For your information, I have experienced love."

"Then, by all means, enlighten us to the nature of this affair."

Merlin's response was similar to Percival's, but it seemed to have a bit more edge to it than his normal light-hearted replies. "I'm afraid it could never surpass any of the great loves you have experienced, Sire. Such as Sophia...Princess Vivian...Princess-"

"Thank you_, Merlin._" Arthur quickly cut his servant off.

After more laughter at Arthur's expense, Gwaine moved onto another, easier target and the antics continued into the night.

"What about you, Leon?"

The senior knight smiled, "There has always been, and will only ever be my wife."

Arthur guffawed and slapped Leon on the back. "Only because, if she ever found out differently, even the gods wouldn't be able to save you."

"Indeed, Sire."

* * *

"We're going to Mercia, right?" Merlin asked as he rode behind Arthur.

"No, Merlin. We're going to Rome." The king rolled his eyes. "Of course, we're going to Mercia. I wish to speak to King Bayard about our treaty. There hasn't been any communication since my before my father died and I was crowned."

Merlin huffed at the sarcasm. "What I meant to say was: The road north out of Camelot is the typical route the merchants use to get to Mercia. But, since you wanted to be sneaky and go east first to take this particular road that runs along the border of Essetir, perhaps we could stop by Ealdor on the way."

"Didn't you just see your mother a couple of months ago?"

"Oh, you mean that ever-so-lovely visit I had when... " He began ticking off a list with his fingers. "...you were injured. We were fleeing from Morgana's forces. You and Gwen were... Well, I don't know what you were doing, because I was busy trying to help Isolde, while Tristan was busy glaring at me and blaming me for getting her injured. Oh, yes! It was such a wonderful time until Agravaine found us and ran us out later that very night. Arthur, we've been so busy, I haven't had a chance to return. I'd like to at least stop in and make sure my mother is alright."

Arthur stiffened. He recalled that night, and how they had been forced to run from the small village. Shortly afterward, he had found the sword...and the courage to take back Camelot.

Reluctant as he was to admit it, he felt a sting of guilt about what he felt he had brought down upon the village. His wife had told him how kind Hunith had been to take her in and had made him promise to ride through there to check on the woman.

Arthur had wanted it to be a surprise for Merlin, but his manservant always found a way to ruin things.

"Fine." He drawled in an exasperated tone. "We'll divert through Ealdor so you can see your mummy. If anything, your mother's cooking should be better."

"You're from Ealdor?" Percival asked. While he considered Merlin a friend, neither had taken the time to really get to know each other.

"Yep. Born and raised. Nothing but fields, a couple of cows, a few chickens..."

"I stayed in Ealdor for a summer. After my village was attacked, I was taken in by the people there."

"Really?" Merlin's grin spread from ear to ear. "Well, you probably know everyone then."

Merlin continued to chatter as they rode on, happy to have someone to share his childhood stories with.

* * *

Hunith brushed back loose strands of hair. They were limp and discolored with sweat from the day spent working in the field. It fell into her eyes again and she sighed. Setting down her harvest basket, she straightened and attempted to stick the hair into her headscarf, when a flash of red caught her eye.

The last time she had seen that variation of red approaching, had been bittersweet. One one hand, she had been excited to see her son for the first time in years, and on the other, his presence had brought Morgana's forces down upon the remote village.

It had still been early enough in the year that much of the planting hadn't begun, but the soldiers had caused enough damage in their wake to make it difficult to recover. Still, the quiet village had pulled together and managed, especially with a generous donation from the new Queen of Camelot. It was a thank you for allowing her to be one of them for a time.

She smiled and her blue eyes scanned the red-cloaked figures on horseback. Hunith searched for the one without a cloak, knowing it would be her son. A lump caught in her throat, however, when she saw a large man, with short-cropped, blond hair riding amongst the others.

He grinned and laughed with his companions. His attitude was carefree and easygoing. For a moment, Hunith felt a gnawing in her heart. Her pulse quickened and her breaths shortened.

She had only known him for a brief summer, before he left to seek his destiny with Lancelot.

Tearing her gaze away, she found Merlin riding just behind the king.

He jumped off the horse as they approached and swept her up in his arms. "Hello, Mother!"

"Hello, my son."

No one noticed Percival's grin fade slightly as the realization dawned on him. The woman he had loved and longed for was his friend's mother.

"Welcome back to Ealdor, King Arthur." She dropped into a curtsey as the king dismounted and handed his reins off to Merlin.

"Thank you, Hunith. I hope you don't mind if we impose upon your hospitality for the evening? We are just passing through, and Guinevere wanted me to offer her thanks, once again."

"Oh! So, it was Gwen's idea?" Merlin cocked his head and smirked.

Arthur's lips tightened. He shook his head with a chuckle. "Shut up, Merlin."

"Of course, you are always welcome." Drawing a deep breath, Hunith finally forced herself to look at the gathered knights. She recognized Sir Leon from Camelot, and also Sir Elyan, who had brought the much needed seeds for planting earlier that year. Nodding at them both, she glanced at Gwaine, and immediately recognized the flirtatious rogue from her son's descriptions. Lastly, her eyes fell upon Percival.

"A knighthood suits you well."

A slight blush tinged his cheeks, and he hoped that no one noticed. Inclining his head, he muttered a simple, "Thank you."

His heart was racing and he turned away quickly to take care of his horse.

"Oy! Percival!" His head jerked up to his name being followed by a couple of whistles. The blush deepened when he saw the daughters of the local smith sauntering his way.

When he had stayed in Ealdor, the two had still been girls and he was amazed to see the changes that had taken place as they had reached womanhood.

"I may have to find myself staying here sometime." Gwaine smirked and patted his large friend on the shoulder. "Merlin! Why didn't you tell us there were so many beauties in your village?"

The roguish knight bent down to pick a wildflower blooming next to the road. He bowed in front of Hunith and held it out to her. "...And I think your mother is the prettiest of them all."

Hunith stiffened and took a small step back; completely ill-at-ease with the advances.

"Sir Gwaine." The tone of Arthur's voice reprimanded the knight, when he heard Merlin make a small squawk of protest. "Go and assist Merlin with the horses."

"I'll help Gwaine, Sire. So that way Merlin can visit with his mother." Percival took the reins of Merlin and Arthur's horses. He caught Hunith's eye and she nodded her gratitude. He returned her smile, then quickly caught himself and turned away.

The king turned to the other knights and began instructing them on setting up camp nearby, finally giving Merlin the opportunity to move forward and wrap his mother up in his arms.

"I missed you, Mother."

"As I have you, Merlin."

"You'll have to forgive Gwaine. He's actually rather harmless unless you challenge him to a tavern brawl." He picked up his mother's harvest basket and held out his arm.

She wrapped her palm around his bicep, but sent a quick look back over her shoulder. Her eyes caught Percival's and she stiffened, feeling the same sense of longing need he had inspired in her since the day they had met.

"Is everything alright?" Merlin asked.

Hunith turned back to him and nodded, before she led him toward the house.

* * *

Soft snores punctuated the otherwise silent night. Arthur had been given the bed out of courtesy for his station, and the other men had found various places on the floor in the small house.

Hunith had taken the small pallet of straw where Merlin, and then Percival had slept, but she found it hard to relax. For months after the strong, young man had left, she held to her resolve that it was for the best. It had only been a few months before she had met him that she had heard from Merlin about Balinor's fate.

She had blamed her lust on the fact that she no longer had a reason to wait. For years, her heart had held onto the idea that her love would return for her someday, and she could have introduced him properly to his son. When that hope was lost, she had felt like she had been suddenly cast adrift into an unknown sea.

Her son had made a life for himself in Camelot and there was nothing holding her back. She had needed something more than she could have ever said aloud, but it had scared her, too. When Percival had mentioned the coming winter, Hunith had panicked.

She had seen Lancelot's arrival as serendipitous, but after they had left she felt an even greater emptiness filling her chest.

For a long time afterwards, she had fallen into a familiar pattern of looking up every time she heard hoofbeats, or saw a silhouette coming toward the village from the mountains. Each time, she had felt her heart aching with disappointment, as it had for so long after Balinor had fled. Just as with Merlin's father, Percival had never returned.

She couldn't blame him. He had been young and needed to find his own place in the world. Hunith had wondered if he had found a girl and settled down, or if he had died fighting alongside Lancelot. Seeing him arrive with her son had been completely unexpected.

Finally realizing that sleep would not come, she stood up and carefully maneuvered around the snoring bodies of the knights. Pulling her shawl tighter around her shoulders, she made her way out into the cool silence of the night. She was unaware that the man who held her thoughts so tightly, was also awake and his eyes had followed her escape.

* * *

"Is everything alright?" His smooth voice cut into her thoughts and startled her.

Hunith spun to see the concerned look etching his face. "Yes. Yes, I am just not used to so many people in my home at once."

She shivered and pulled her shawl tighter. Hunith wasn't certain if her tremor was from the cool air, or her feelings toward the handsome young man.

Sitting down on a low, rock wall Percival held open his cloak, inviting her into the warmth.

"I don't think that would be a good idea."

He sighed in defeat and unclasped his cloak. He walked over to her and placed it over her shoulders. "What did I do wrong?"

His voice was like that of a broken child, begging to understand why she had pushed him away.

Hunith shook her head and pulled the massive length of fabric around her. It was shrouded in the musky scent of him and she felt an immediate sense of comfort, remembering the nights they had spent together on her small bed. Tears came unbidden to her eyes and she shook her head. "Nothing. You did everything right. I just wasn't ready, and you are so young."

"Forget my age, Hunith. I loved you. I still do."

She felt her breath catch and before she could stop herself, she asked, "Then, why did you never come back?"

Pain and regret filled his eyes, as the confusion on his face multiplied.

"I'm sorry. I..." She fumbled for an explanation, a reason...an excuse. "Merlin's father had to flee before I even knew I was with child. He never knew. Not long before you arrived in Ealdor, I found out he had been killed. I was heartbroken to know for certain he would never return to me." Grief welled up inside of her. Pain and rejection compounded by years of waiting... years of hoping... spilled out of her eyes. She was angry that the man she had loved, a man much older than she had been, never took the chance to come back to her even once.

For so long she had kept the secret of his identity hidden. Hunith found herself longing to tell someone of the burden she carried. "I was barely a woman, when he came here. Nought but fifteen summers old. He was running from a man who would have killed him for no other reason than he existed. My father took him in, and I fell in love. He was kind, like you, and helped however he could around the village. He promised to marry me.

"Then, the man he was running from found him and he fled before we could be married. I never saw him again."

Suddenly Percival's strong arms had enveloped her, and he pulled her tightly to his chest. "I didn't know." He whispered against her dark auburn hair. "I am so sorry, but I am here now."

Hunith tried to break free, but he held onto her, unwilling to let her push him away again.

"It still doesn't change the fact that you should find someone your own age. Settle down and have a family."

"I don't want any of that, not if it isn't with you. There will never be anyone I love more." He threw caution to the wind and tipped her face up toward his. His strong, calloused fingers were as gentle as she remembered, as were his lips when they met her own.

* * *

At first, Merlin had been mildly concerned when his eyes had fluttered open to see his mother exiting the house. He then became confused as another figure rose and followed after her. He couldn't understand why Percival had gone after his mother. When he spied them talking, and the large knight professed his love, Merlin couldn't believe his ears.

His mother told Percival about Balinor. It hurt to know that she would talk to Percival about him, when she had never even told her own son. Anger soon followed when Merlin saw his friend kissing his mother.

Part of him wanted to make his presence known and stop the interaction then and there, but the smile that played on his mother's face when the two finally broke apart stopped him.

In all his years, he'd never seen her smile like that. He remembered Freya, and how she had given him a similar look when he had promised to run away with her. It was also the same way Gwen smiled each time Arthur kissed her.

"When we return from Mercia, I want you to come back with me to Camelot. I want to marry you, Hunith. I want to take care of you."

She paused, tears still flowing from her eyes. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"My whole life has been here, Percival. This is my home. Besides, how would I explain it to my son?"

"I'm sure he'd understand..."

"...But, what if he doesn't?"

Percival hung his head in defeat.

"You could always ask me." Merlin said, finally making his presence known.

The lovers jumped apart. Percival floundered for words, his mouth opening and closing like a fish.

Hunith turned away guiltily, unable to face the disapproval she feared.

"Percival, could I have a few moments alone with my mother?"

Glancing at Hunith,he saw the trepidation in her eyes, but he knew this was a conversation that Hunith and Merlin needed to have. He didn't want to leave her. She tipped her head toward the house, silently telling him to go. The large knight shut his mouth and nodded his head reluctantly.

Once Merlin was certain his friend had gone, he moved over to the low rock wall. For a while, they didn't say anything to each other.

"Do you love him?" Merlin's voice was calm and deep.

The serious nature of his tone brought on a fresh bout of tears. Hunith wanted to lie to him, to protect her baby as she had always done. "Merlin, I..."

"Don't lie to me, Mother. Don't coddle me and tell me what you think I want or need to hear. Give me an honest answer, please. I saw it with my own two eyes...the way you kissed him. It was rather obvious."

She still had her back to him, afraid of the judgement that she might see on his face. Her entire life, she had faced down others who accused her of being a whore and raising a bastard son of a fugitive. Until her dying breath, she would do anything to keep her son safe.

Whether it was because of his magic or the circumstances of his birth, his life had been all that had mattered.

When he was young, King Cenred had sent out men to search the villages for anyone who might have magic. Unlike Camelot, where sorcerers were burned for their gift, Cenred conscripted them into his military service and turned them into tools in his wars. Most never made it to full adulthood before their power was used, up and they were killed or cast out for failing their king.

It had been the main reason she had sent her son to Camelot in the first place. She feared the city, having only been there a handful of times. Had it not been for the fact that Gaius was there, she would have never sent Merlin away to begin with.

Her son had made a wonderful life for himself. She had no desire to disrupt it.

When she didn't answer him, he sighed and pushed himself off the rocks. "I don't know what you are trying to protect me from."

"It doesn't matter. Your life is in Camelot, not mine."

"It could be. You know I've always wanted you to come to Camelot where I could take care of you."

"And what would I do there? It is expensive to live in the city and these hands have only seen the soil their whole life. There isn't much for an old woman to farm amongst the cobblestones and castle grounds."

Merlin knew his mother was right. It was a debate they'd had each time he had visited. He didn't make enough to support her. His pay from being Gaius' dogsbody went directly into keeping a roof over his head and helping to put food on the table. His position as Arthur's manservant had been seen as a gift from Uther, and had been more about the prestige than the pay. "You're not that old."

Hunith barked out a laugh. "That's what Percival tries to tell me."

They fell into silence again, as the main crux of the conversation came back around. "You never answered me."

"Yes." She finally said after a lengthy pause. "Yes, I do. Not that it matters."

"It does matter, though." Merlin responded. He felt his initial irritation over seeing his mother kissing the knight beginning to ease. Searching inside himself, he tried to find an argument and came up empty handed.

The only time Percival visited the brothel was to retrieve Gwaine. He'd never spoke ill of anyone and even went out of his way to help those in need. Percival wasn't a drunkard or an abuser. He never used his station as a knight to hold over anyone. In fact, the only time Merlin could think of where Percival had been something other than an honest man, was when he was under the control of the lamia.

That hadn't been just Percival, either. All the knights had been affected by the creature's dark magic. Even then, Merlin had to admit that Percival had shown his gentle and protective nature with the creature.

Other than the fact that Percival was only a year older than himself, there was nothing in the man's actions or words that had ever given Merlin any indication he would be less than honorable.

"He is a good man, Mother. I know he'd take care of you."

She turned toward him, but only saw her son's back as he walked away into the night.

* * *

The next morning Hunith stood outside her small house and watched the men from Camelot ride away. Her home felt empty and cold, as she looked at the familiar walls. It no longer welcomed her with a sense of comfort, and she realized it hadn't for many years.

Percival hadn't spoken to her before they left, but she had seen the secretive smile he'd graced her with, as he departed.

She knew he would return this time, if the gods willed it, and he'd be hoping for an answer. Hunith had almost burst out laughing as she caught Merlin's scrutinizing glare, before Arthur had called for his manservant.

Glancing around once more, she sighed and began to let her mind wander. There were still crops that needed to be brought in from the field. For the first time in years, she had no desire to tend to them.

When she was a young girl, she had fantasized about knights and romance. Her affair with Balinor had been exciting and filled with passion. She thought about Merlin and knew she wouldn't change any of it, but it had forced her to grow up much quicker than she had wanted to.

Hunith didn't know what she was going to do when they did return. She wasn't yet forty, though the years had been creeping up on her of late. Questions like how much longer could she actually work the fields on her own? Or would she have to take someone in to help her? She knew she would never find one she trusted as she had Percival.

Would she feel like she was just using Percival if she did say yes? ...Or, what would be the ramifications to his status as a knight, or to Merlin's position?

She pulled her shawl around her shoulders and noticed how it still held the scent of his cloak. Despite her age she was still a woman, and she still had needs. Maybe it wasn't so bad to fantasize about life with the strong, handsome knight. _But still, _her mind told her as she looked at her calloused hands resting on the rough table in her simple house, _maybe that was all it could be..._

* * *

_**AN: Let me know what you think should happen next, and what you thought of this part! Thanks!**_


	3. Coming Winter

_**AN: Thanks for the reviews! Looks like this will be 5-6 chapters total. Hope you enjoy the continuation, sorry in advance for what I am about to do.**_

**Part 3:**

* * *

His hand lifted, prepared to knock on the door of the king's bedchamber, and fell once again to his side.

The trip to Mercia had been disappointing to say the least. Bayard had chosen to present Arthur with a revised treaty that tried to take advantage of the new king's inexperience. The entire visit had ended on a foul note; just shy of a declaration of war.

They hadn't taken the road through Ealdor on their return trip as Arthur's foul mood had them all on edge. Percival had promised Hunith that he would return and he meant to keep that promise, no matter what the consequences might be.

Finally, he raised his hand again and rapped on the wood.

Merlin opened the door while holding a pitcher of wine in his hand and gave the knight a nod. Turning back into the room, he announced Percival's presence to the king.

The royal couple sat at the table, eating their supper and for a moment, Percival almost backed out. Arthur waved him in with a smile and bade his knight to join them.

"What's on your mind, Percival?" Arthur asked, stuffing his mouth full of food.

"I need some time off, Sire." Percival caught Merlin's curious glance out of the corner of his eye.

Arthur put down his knife and wiped any lingering crumbs off of his lips. "A day? Two? Of course, you can have it."

"It would be longer than that, Sire." Percival didn't know how long his journey to Ealdor would take. While the time to travel there would be relatively short, convincing Hunith to come back to Camelot with him was another matter.

"Percival, I can't do that. We might be on the verge of war with Mercia and I need my best knights ready at a moment's notice. That includes you."

"Perhaps, if you explain why you need to be relieved, it would help us understand." Gwen offered as a compromise.

The large knight blinked. He pursed his lips, unsure how to describe his situation. Blurting out his intention to marry Merlin's mother didn't seem like a wisest choice. "I have some personal matters I need to attend to."

"Percival, do you have a girl?" Gwen smiled coyly.

The knight grinned before he caught himself.

"He does have a girl. Come, now. Tell us all about her!" The king encouraged after giving his wife a conspiratorial wink.

"I'd rather not, Sire. I'm not sure if it..."

"What do you need, then? A week to go and retrieve her and bring her back to Camelot? With the current state of affairs, I don't know if I can give you more that that, but I will write a letter to her father approving of the union if you need me to do so."

"I honestly don't know if that will be enough time. She is a beautiful woman, but I don't know if she is willing to come to Camelot."

Arthur leaned forward and took a drink of wine. "Well, you have a week to convince her and then I need you back here."

He dismissed Percival with a wave of his hand. The large knight frowned, but bowed his head and left the room.

"Arthur..." Gwen started.

"It's all I can do. Bayard might actually decide to declare war on us at any time. Plus, Morgana is still out there. I can't have my best knights out following their hearts when the kingdom is at risk."

"It is clear he loves this girl. I remember when you told me you would gladly become a farmer just to be with me. Percival isn't of noble blood. If he truly loves her, he might decide to become a farmer himself."

The king smirked at the reminder. "The circumstances were different and the kingdom was at peace. If I wasn't so concerned, I'd gladly let him be on his way and wish him well in the endeavor."

She leveled an admonishing glance at him, which made Arthur squirm and search for support. "What do you think, Merlin?" Arthur looked around the room and was surprised to see that his manservant had disappeared.

Guinevere had to laugh at the confusion on her husband's face. She had noticed the way Merlin had stiffened and become silent while Percival was in the room. There was a sense that he knew the girl who Percival spoke of. When he had left just after the knight, it cemented that thought in her mind.

Arthur had told her of their stop in Ealdor and the way the smith's daughters had called out to the knight. She remembered the girls from her own stay. The two were nearly identical and she couldn't see one leaving without the other, but she hoped for Percival's sake that they could find a compromise.

"You don't think Percival would truly_ leave_, leave, do you?" He asked as the realization of his wife's words caught up to him.

* * *

"She's not going to want to come back here." Merlin stood in the doorway of the stables. His lean body was silhouetted by the torchlight and braziers in the street.

Percival continued to saddle his horse; checking the buckles on the cinch and the straps on the stirrups. "Then, I will stay with her." He said plainly.

Merlin nodded. He was still unsure of his own feelings about his mother's relationship. It worried him to think of his mother alone in the house and trying to survive without help. But, he knew his place was in Camelot and that it couldn't be helped. Knowing his mother cared romantically for someone his own age seemed odd, but he took comfort in the idea that Percival would be able to support her.

"She loves you." Merlin finally said, "Don't let her try to convince you otherwise."

Percival turned toward his friend with his arm outstretched. "I won't. I promise."

Taking ahold of the massive forearm, Merlin smiled his thanks. He helped Percival pack the horse in silence and watched as his friend headed down the road toward the east gate.

"I don't think I saw that coming."

Merlin spun around to find Gwaine leaning over a hitching post.

"Arthur sent someone to find me. He thinks Percival is in love with one of the twins and is planning to become a farmer, or something." The flirtatious knight chuckled.

"So, Arthur is sending you after him?" Merlin's face contorted in disbelief.

"Well, I was instructed to charm the other twin into coming back with her sister, if that was the case. But...I don't think that's the issue, is it? Unless..."

"My mother does not have a twin sister hidden in the village."

"Hmm. Too bad. She is a beautiful woman."

The look of disgust on Merlin's face caused Gwaine to laugh out loud. He was much more accepting of Percival being in a relationship with his mother than he ever would be of Gwaine.

"I promise, I won't try to woo your mother." Gwaine stretched and glanced into the stables. "I am however going to relish in a few days away from playing soldier and follow Percival as I was instructed to do."

"Maybe get sidetracked in one of the taverns along the way?" Merlin suggested hopefully.

Gwaine hemmed and hawed for a few seconds. "Maybe. Perhaps, I'll just follow him and say hello to the twins before finding my way back to one of them."

* * *

The full harvest moon began its descent across the night sky. The sun had moved beyond the horizon a few hours before, but Percival had felt confident enough in the roads to push on as long as he had light. The road from Camelot was so well traveled this close to the citadel that he didn't fear the night.

Finally, he reached the first campsite marker that the knights typically used when returning from patrol along the border of Essetir. He settled his horse, putting a feed bag with some grain over his gelding's muzzle and grabbed an oat cake from his saddlebag for himself.

He fed a small campfire with some downed tree limbs and settled in for the night. Perhaps he should have waited until the morning to ride out, but he was anxious to get back to Ealdor and prove to Hunith that he was a man of his word. There was also the fear of the king or someone else distracting him from his goal, if he had stayed one more night in Camelot.

Beginning to doze off, Percival found himself remembering the nights he had spent with his arms around her. He was jerked awake by the sound of hooves coming down the road.

His hand went for his sword. His movements were slow and careful as he reached out.

"Eh, don't bother. I know you're awake."

"Gwaine!" Percival looked up in surprise at hearing his friend's voice. "What are you doing here?"

The other knight shrugged as he tied his horse next to Percival's. "Saw you riding out tonight and thought I'd come keep you company."

Sitting up, Percival stared at the ground. "You should go back to Camelot."

"...And deal with Arthur and his moods? No, thanks."

"Seriously, Gwaine..."

"Oh, come off it. I heard you and Merlin talking. I know where you're going and why." He plopped down next to the fire and leaned back against a rock. "Actually, the king wanted me to keep an eye on you. Make sure that you come back."

"What if I don't want to go back?"

Gwaine linked his hands behind his head and yawned, "That's your choice. I'm just following orders...for now."

Shaking his head, Percival stretched back out on the ground. "Am I doing the right thing?"

"If you love her, then yeah. You do whatever it takes."

* * *

The next day they rode hard and reached the small village just as dusk was falling. Percival's smile grew as they drew closer to Ealdor. He laughed and mostly ignored Gwaine's advice for how to woo a woman like Hunith, but he was glad for the company none-the-less.

They reached the door of the small house and Percival took a deep breath before rapping on the door.

The house was quiet and there was no response. Pushing the door open, his eyes searched the dim room; noticing that the hearth was cold and not a single candle had been lit.

"Hunith?" He called out, his voice filled with apprehension.

No one answered his call.

"Oy! Lad!" Gwaine caught the attention of a boy running by in the street. "Any idea where we might find Hunith?"

The boy shrugged, "She went to get wood from the forest this morning." He looked up sharply, as a woman called from another house. "I need to go!"

The two men shared a look of concern. Percival turned toward the nearby forest. His heart thudded erratically in his chest and his breath caught in his throat.

Gwaine grabbed a torch from his pack and lit it, as they headed out into the deepening twilight.

"Hunith!" They called out, searching through the woods. The men would pause occasionally to listen for a response. After nearly an hour, Gwaine held up his hand and cocked his head.

"Does Hunith have a goat?"

Percival nodded, "An old milk goat she has trained to pull a small cart." He then heard the same thing that had caught Gwaine's attention. A goat bleated in the darkness.

Racing toward the sound, he hoped that the way the forest caused sound to echo would not lead him astray.

The goat was found easily enough, still hooked to the small cart. Although, a wheel had been broken and the whole contraption was tangled in some brambles. Tracking the cart's path wasn't as difficult as they feared, even in the dark.

The small load of gathered wood had spilled out on the ground close to an axe. Percival's fear increased and he began crying out for Hunith frantically, as he searched the area.

"Over here!" Gwaine yelled and Percival raced over to his friend.

He spotted Gwaine down a small ravine. No more than ten feet below the edge, Hunith laid with her right leg at an awkward angle. Her face was covered with mud or blood. In the torchlight Percival couldn't tell which.

"She's unconscious, but there's a log pinning her arm."

The large man wasted no time in finding his way to the bottom. His strength made short work of moving the fallen tree trunk, though he nearly dropped it when he heard his love cry out in pain.

They managed to get her back to the house. Gwaine started a fire in the hearth before rushing off to find out if there was a healer in the village.

Percival laid her on the bed, careful not to jostle her anymore than was necessary. After lighting a few candles and putting on a pot of water, he began to remove some of Hunith's outer clothing. He tried to keep his composure while evaluating her injuries.

He wasn't a physician, but he'd seen enough injuries in battle and training to know her's were bad. When the water was warmed, he took a rag and began to gently clean the dirt and blood caked on her face.

She woke slightly under his touch and he shushed her quietly, telling her everything was going to be fine.

Gwaine finally returned with an older man at his side. After looking Hunith over, the healer's prognosis didn't offer the men hope.

"I can try to set the leg, but..."

"But...?" Gwaine prompted the man to continue.

"I'm usually only good at making a few teas and tinctures for the cold season. She needs a real physician for her other injuries and the closest one is in Camelot."

"I'll ride back to Camelot. First thing in the morning, you get her into a cart and start heading that way. I'll meet you on the road with a wagon and Gaius, or Merlin."

Percival nodded and watched as his friend left the house. He glanced at the healer and could see the man looking nervously at Hunith's leg.

"Do you think we should try to set it?" It was painfully obvious that the man didn't have the experience needed for such a bad break.

"I will do what I can to stabilize it, but I would rather an actual physician deal with it...and it sounds like the two of you know one."

"Yeah." Percival just hoped that he could get Hunith to him before it was too late.


	4. Secrets in the Light

**_Nance, Oma13, and Sarajm- Thank you for the reviews! There will be one more part to this to wrap it up, as this piece went a bit longer (and a completely different direction) than I had intended. Hope you all enjoy and that everyone has a Merry Christmas! And special thanks to Sarajm for your amazing input on getting this piece of the story out._**

**_Beta'ed by Nance._**

* * *

"I know you want to take her to Camelot and meet them on the road, but I don't think it would be a wise idea," said the healer. "The journey might put too much stress on her leg and she already seems to be suffering from exposure. The chance of her catching a fever…"

Percival nodded his understanding and thanked Thador for his wisdom. He left some herbs and instructions for how Percival was to use them before heading home for the night.

A soft groan jolted him awake. Percival couldn't recall having dozed off, but hearing his love in pain brought his consciousness back to the small bedroom. "Hunith?"

He reached for her hand and felt the sweat coating her palm. He sat on a chair at her bedside and moved his other hand up to smooth the wet hair away from her brow.

"Percival?" She asked in a voice weakened with pain. "What happened?"

"We found you unconscious in the woods. Do you remember what happened?"

"I had to go get firewood for the winter. I must have slipped. I think the goat spooked and the cart got stuck." Hunith attempted to sit up, but let out with a yelp and fell back onto the bed.

"Shhh," Percival tried to comfort her. "You are badly hurt. Gwaine has gone to get help. It will take a few days, but I'm sure he'll return with Gaius or Merlin."

He hoped that he was right. In the back of his mind, he knew there was a chance Arthur wouldn't allow them to leave Camelot. There was a possibility of war on the horizon, but he couldn't imagine the king being so stubborn that he wouldn't allow help to come, especially since the queen treated Ealdor like a second home.

Uther, on the other hand - if the stories Percival had been told were anything to go by - would have turned away from helping a single peasant. Arthur was not his father, though, and Percival thanked the fates for that while pushing aside the negative thoughts.

"I should have come back straight away, but Arthur demanded we return to Camelot as quickly as we could. He didn't want me to leave, because the treaty didn't go as well as planned. But, I couldn't stand the thought of not coming back to you."

She smiled and squeezed his hand. He reached for a cup of water that had been laced with herbs for relaxation and healing. Holding it to her lips, he helped her take a few small sips before he set it aside.

"I'm glad I did. I spoke with Merlin before I came." Percival noticed the way she suddenly tensed up. "Hunith, he just wants you to be happy and to be taken care of. I think he and I would both rest easier if you were to come to Camelot."

Chuckling softly, she tried to readjust her position on the bed. "My son has enough to deal with in Camelot. He shouldn't be worrying about me."

"But, he does. As, do I." He smoothed her hair down and leaned in to kiss her feverish brow.

"You are bound and determined to make this difficult for me, aren't you?" She said, but a slight lilt in her voice hinted that she was teasing.

"You really don't get it, do you?" When she looked confused he laid a gentle kiss on her lips. "I don't want a life if it isn't with you. If that means me staying here, I will."

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "You really do mean that, don't you?"

Percival smiled and nodded his head. She was finally beginning to see how much she meant to him.

Hunith turned away from him with tearful eyes. "There are things you don't know about me, Percival. About my past... "

"I don't care. I know you are a good woman, and that's enough for me. You need to sleep. We can discuss this more when you are feeling better."

Hunith protested, "I just need a few days and I'll be back on my feet. Then, you can go back to your life. "

Percival couldn't help feeling that she was scared to go to Camelot. He listened silently as her excuses ranged far and wide, but the ones that caught his attention the most always seemed to concern her child.

Having been around the king and his servant much of the time, the knight understood the amount of work Merlin did on a daily basis. But when Hunith mentioned that her presence would distract him from his destiny, Percival's mind really began to turn. Hunith seemed to catch her slip. She quickly fumbled for a way around it before shutting down completely, and refusing to speak anymore.

He let her have her silence and she soon slipped into a restless, herb-induced sleep. He couldn't quite understand the depth of the bond Merlin and his mother seemed to share. They obviously had many secrets, but he had never been one to pry. He still wouldn't. Above all else, he wanted Hunith to know that she could trust him.

* * *

Early the next morning there was a rapping at the door. Hunith was still asleep when Percival moved to answer it, assuming it was Thador coming by to check on her. Before he could reach it, the door opened and a woman he had known from his previous time in Ealdor stepped in with a child on her hip.

She was Hunith's sister-in-law, if he recalled correctly. "Hello, Deidra." He smirked at the sudden look of shock on her face.

"Percival! What are you doing here? Where's Hunith?" She offered him a one-armed embrace. The child blinked at him before burying her face into Deidra's shoulder. The woman rolled her eyes at the shy nature of the girl. "I expected Hunith to come by last night after she came back from gathering wood.

"Me and my friend, Gwaine, arrived yesterday. We found her injured in the woods."

The woman gasped, "Oh, my! Will she be alright?"

Shaking his head and shrugging, Percival wasn't sure how to answer her. "Thador has done what he can, but Gwaine headed straight back to Camelot to get Merlin."

"That bad, then?" Deidra huffed and blew a strand of brown hair out of her face impatiently. "For goodness' sake! I have eight of my own children that need attention. I don't mind taking care of this little one occasionally, but I told Hunith she needed to be more careful. Even offered my own son Hal to go with her, although he is only seven. Although, it might have been more of a hindrance than help. What, in all of Albion, am I supposed to do now?"

Percival stared at the woman with a lost expression. She had always been one for ranting and complaining about the tiniest of issues. Most of the time, it seemed like it was just her need to hear herself speak.

"Is she going to be able to take care of her?" The woman demanded, as she pushed her way past Percival and headed toward the small bedroom. "Oh, goodness sake, Hunith!"

"Thador said she needs rest." Percival jumped forward to block Deidra's path, feeling suddenly protective.

She stopped and stared at the normally soft-spoken, giant of a man. Glancing into the room she saw Hunith laid out on the bed with her leg uncomfortably propped up. "Fine, then. I hate to do it this way, but it's not like I'm being given a choice." Holding the little girl out, Deidra encouraged Percival to take her. "Since you're here, I'll go ahead and give her to you. Rose is probably your daughter, after all. I had enough of taking care of Hunith's first bastard child, and that was before any of my own were born! She was so sure Balinor would come back for her, and we both know how _that_ turned out. Never a word from him, once he was gone. Never even knew he had a son. I would have thought she'd have more sense the second time."

She paused and looked Percival over from head to toe. "Well, maybe she did. I need to get back to my own before they completely wreck the house. I left Sissy in charge, but that girl of mine wouldn't know her head from her arse some days."

Stunned, his motions were automatic as the shy girl was placed in his arms. Before he could regain his senses, the door was swinging closed behind Deidra's retreating form. He looked down at the girl and she stared back at him with fearful blue eyes through a tangled mess of blond hair.

"Hi," he said and smiled softly.

Round eyes blinked and glistened with tears. He felt her stiffen as a small whimper escaped the tiny, trembling lips.

"Shush, now. It's going to be alright. Is that your mam there?"

She nodded and began reaching out towards Hunith.

"Let's go see if she is able to wake up." He reached the bedside and noticed that the woman was beginning to stir.

She turned her head and opened her eyes just in time to see Percival kneeling with the child. Her eyes shot open in shock.

"Careful, now." Percival admonished the little girl when she tried to fling herself from his arms. "Your mam hurt herself yesterday. You need to be careful, especially around her leg, alright?"

Tears were streaming down Hunith's face as the girl carefully climbed up in the bed next to her mother. "Percival…I…"

The large man shrugged and squeezed his love's shoulder. "I understand. I should have returned sooner."

* * *

Little Rose hadn't spoken a word, but she had listened attentively whenever Percival talked. Her smile could light a room in a way the man hadn't ever imagined. While he had said he understood, part of him didn't.

He wished that Hunith had told him about the girl who was his daughter. She had known that he had gone with Lancelot to help Arthur, and he was sure Merlin would have passed on any message. It was obvious, however, that she hadn't told her son.

Then, there was the occasion a few weeks before when they had all arrived in Ealdor. Hunith never even gave him a hint about Rose's existence. There was nothing in the house that spoke of a child living there. Each time his mind began to dwell on the situation, he'd dismiss it. His questions would keep until his love was stronger. Although her brief mention about Merlin and destiny confused him more as each day passed.

At first, he thought that Hunith would recover from her exposure and the other injuries she had sustained, but during the second night her fever began to rise.

The times she was conscious became more infrequent, and even then much of what she mumbled were feverish ramblings that he couldn't quite make out. Thador had stopped by to check on her. Each time, he left Percival with more tonics to try and pour down Hunith's throat, but none of them brought any visible change.

"What is the real reason you don't want to go to Camelot?" He asked during one of her lucid moments.

"I told you, Ealdor is my home. I can't imagine ever leaving here."

"There is more to it than that, Hunith." He protested, "I know there is much about your life that you are unwilling to share with me, and I want to respect that. I love you, but I wish you would let me in. Let me be a husband to you and a father to Rose."

Hunith's smile was sad, and her eyes seemed far away. "You don't understand the burdens I carry."

"Then, please, Hunith. Enlighten me." Percival brought forth a plate of food Deidra had left for them earlier in the day. Although complaining, she had insisted on taking Rose for a time to let Hunith rest.

Her blue eyes sparkled with unshed tears as she accepted the plate. For a moment he thought she was going to talk, but then she sighed. "I'm exhausted and in pain, Percival. You have me at a disadvantage. Please don't ask me such things."

Biting his tongue, Percival nodded. He knew it would be unfair for him to question Hunith in her current condition. He watched her carefully as she took a few small bites of the food, but her appetite seemed to have left her. She was so unlike the woman he had known during his summer in Ealdor, but he couldn't seem to comprehend the changes that had taken place. He'd noticed it briefly on their way to Mercia, but had chalked it up to her surprise at seeing him again.

He'd reveled in the openness she had shown him outside of her small house. Even after Merlin had discovered them, Percival had felt a glimmer of hope. He felt that if Merlin could accept his mother being in love with someone his own age, then Hunith would be willing to give what they had a chance. Now that he knew about Rose, he figured she might have been less evasive, but it seemed to be the opposite.

A violent shiver shook her body and he could see the pain crossing her soft face. He remembered his mother talking about fevers to a neighbor once when he was a child. _"Don't bundle them up." She had said, "You need to let the cool air in to bring the fever down."_

Despite the words of wisdom, Percival felt guilty that the woman he loved was trembling from an imagined chill. He moved closer to the side opposite her injured leg and wrapped his thick, red cloak around her, while drawing her into his arms.

She stiffened, and for a moment he thought she was going to pull away. But then, she relaxed against him, too exhausted to fight against her own stubborn ideas.

"I wish I could tell you the secrets I have, Percival. But, they are not mine to tell. If you truly love me, you'll let it be."

"There isn't anything you could tell me that would change how I feel about you." He tried to assure her.

"You're a Knight of Camelot. Of course, there are."

Percival's brow pinched in confusion. It soon became obvious that she wouldn't expand on her statement when her exhaustion finally caught up with her, and she fell asleep in his arms.

He woke many times throughout the night to mumbled sounds of pain and did his best to keep Hunith calm. By the time morning came, her fever had climbed even higher.

Desperately, he tried to rouse her with a cool drink of water from his waterskin. Her eyes fluttered and she seemed to come around a bit. The clouded and unfocused look in her eyes tore through his heart. "I don't want to lose you. I need you to be strong, Hunith."

"Merlin…" Her weak voice whispered.

"He's on his way. I'm sure Gwaine made it to Camelot and he's going to come soon."

"No. It's too dangerous for him to see me like this."

"What do you mean?"

"He'll do things to help…and he can't. If he's caught, he'll be killed. Don't let him, Percival. Don't let him help."

Percival rocked back. He couldn't understand why Hunith wouldn't want her son to help. Merlin had been training under Gaius for years and had proven himself to be an accomplished physician. Once again, the pieces weren't making sense and before he could press her for answers, she slipped back into her fitful sleep.

* * *

The sound of hooves on the road outside had Percival extracting himself from the bed in hopes that it was his friends. When Merlin came bursting through the door, he exhaled an audible sigh of relief.

"How is she?" Merlin asked, foregoing any pleasantries. His eyes glanced over at his mother and Percival watched as the other man steadied himself. Merlin immediately set a kettle over the fire and began laying out medical supplies on the table, pushing away his emotions. The change between worried son and trained physician was visible.

"Not well." Percival began explaining the last few days and Thador's prognosis.

Merlin scoffed and sniffed the tonics the village healer had left. "That man wouldn't know an infection from a wart. Did he give you anything to put on her wounds?"

When the knight shook his head, Merlin grumbled and pushed past Percival. "Go get some air while I check on her. You look horrible."

"Still prettier than you." The large man joked, but took Merlin's offer to give himself a break.

He stepped outside to see Leon unsaddling the horses, and moved to help.

"How is she?" Leon could see how affected his friend was.

Percival's eyes were filled with tears and he shook his head. "I don't want to lose her."

Leon offered him a tight lipped smile. When he and Merlin had stopped to water the horses, the servant had filled him in that Hunith was the woman Percival had gone to see in Ealdor. "Merlin will do everything in his power to make sure she survives."

Taking a deep breath, Percival raked his hands over his face.

"What is it?"

"She didn't want him to save her. She was worried that something would happen to him if he did. I don't know…maybe it was just the fever talking. If I lose her…" He stopped himself, realizing that he had not told Leon about his love for the older woman.

Leon gave a simple nod. "Merlin told me about your feelings for his mother on our ride out here. Although, I actually found out before we left Camelot. So, Arthur knows as well."

He left the horses in the small pen with the goat and then the two men headed back to the house.

Percival paused. He cocked his head to the side in confusion and trepidation. "He knows…?"

"...That it's Hunith you came here to see. He was pressing Gwaine for more information and Gwaine caved - just as Gaius and I were coming around a corner. I don't think I've ever seen that old man's eyebrow so high on his forehead."

Percival allowed himself a small laugh of relief. He was thankful that he wouldn't have to find a way to explain the situation to the king. "Well, they would have found out soon enough. I don't plan on leaving her here. Especially now that there is more at stake."

"What do you mean?" Leon followed his companion's gaze to just outside another house. Children of all ages were playing near the entrance, but sitting off to the side was a small girl who just sat and watched her companions. He didn't have to ask his friend any more. The look on Percival's face was one that mirrored Leon's whenever he saw his own children. "Ah. I see. They will both be welcomed in Camelot."

"I don't know what Merlin is going to think - having a sister who could be his daughter because of the age difference."

"I think he'll be fine with it. You shouldn't worry about that."

The two men made their way back into the house, ducking through the small doorway.

Merlin was looking at his mother in deep concentration. His hands hovered over her body oddly.

Leon moved over to where Merlin knelt next to the bed. "Is there anything you can do?"

The younger man jumped and glanced at Leon. His eyes were clouded with quickly masked guilt. "I don't know. I need hot water to make a poultice for her leg and a decoction of herbs to bring the fever down. She has a bad infection, and her toes aren't getting enough blood flow because of the swelling. There is a chance that moving her may have caused a clot..."

"Easy there." Leon put a steadying hand on his friend's shoulder. "Do what you need to do to save your mother."

"What do you think I am doing?" His defensive tone almost made Leon take a step back.

Hunith groaned and her eyes fluttered open, quelling any further altercation between the two men. Blue eyes were clouded and hazy with delirium. Her voice was weak, but clear. "Balinor? Is that you?"

Merlin almost rocked back, but managed to stop himself. He leaned forward over her, so she wouldn't need to strain to look at him. "It's me, Mother. It's Merlin."

Through a raspy breath, she tried to chuckle. "You're too late, Balinor. Merlin has grown and I have found someone new." Her eyes closed again, as unconsciousness reclaimed her.

Leon made a sound of agreement. "That makes sense."

"What do you mean?" Percival asked.

Wiping a hand over his face, Leon debated how much he should tell his friend. "After we retook Camelot from Morgana a few months back, Arthur sent Gwaine and me to try and locate Agravaine. We retraced his footsteps, following the king and Merlin's flight from Ealdor. What we discovered was not what we had expected. The scorch marks outside the cavern. The way the bodies were burned. It was as if many of the Southron troops had been caught in the cone of a dragon's breath."

"How does that make sense? I thought Arthur had killed the last dragon."

Shrugging, Leon noticed how Merlin seemed to be listening as well. The servant refused to look up at the knight, but Leon could see the tension in the younger man's shoulders.

Percival watched the interaction with fascination and confusion. "You recognize the name?"

"I do." Leon stated flatly. "It was the name of the last Dragonlord, who Arthur went to find when the Great Dragon escaped from Camelot."

"Hunith knew him." Percival realized. He was finally beginning to see where some of Hunith's worry was coming from. If this Balinor was the man she had told him about - Merlin's father -he could understand why she was scared for her son. However, Arthur wasn't like his father and Percival had a hard time believing that the king would punish Merlin for something that had been completely beyond his control.

"Dragonlords were said to have magic akin to that of sorcerers." Since the day the druids had saved him, Leon had begun to reevaluate his own opinion on the subject of magic.

His conversation with Gwaine inside the caverns when they discovered Agravaine's corpse, along with at least a half-dozen men who all seemed to have been tossed against the walls and died, played through his mind. They had briefly discussed what they had found and had only been able to come to the conclusion that someone close to the king had magic.

Different aspects of Merlin and Arthur's past kept replaying in his memories.

Merlin's burst into the council and proclaiming himself to be a sorcerer when Gwen had been accused of witchcraft. The way they had survived the dragon's assault outside of Camelot. The day that Merlin had rushed up to the throne room and knew instinctively that Arthur was trying to kill his father. He had thought it to be a trick of the light when Arthur had pulled the sword from the stone, but now he was sure he had seen the golden flames alight in Merlin's eyes.

"Do whatever you need to, in order to save your mother."

Merlin finally turned and studied the knight's face. He saw the deeper meaning that Leon was trying to imply, but still wasn't ready to trust in what it meant.

The knight was firm in his belief that his decision had been the right one then, just as he was now. "Percival, if you truly love Hunith, as I suspect you do, then you must swear that Arthur will not find out this information until Merlin chooses to reveal it."

"I don't understand. Are you asking me to act against the king?" The question came was filled with confusion as it tumbled from the younger knight's lips.

"It is for the king's own protection. Isn't that right, Merlin?"

"Yes." Merlin said at length. "Yes, it is. All I have ever done was to protect Arthur."

"Do what you need to save her life and let Gaius take care of the rest when he arrives with Gwaine." He turned back to his fellow knight. "Percival?"

The pieces suddenly fell into place. The younger man was from Cenred's kingdom. He wasn't as jaded about magic as many of his fellow knights in Camelot were. When he'd initially accompanied Lancelot to help Arthur, his mind had been on revenge, but he had left his heart in Ealdor. As he looked down at Hunith's flushed face, he knew he would do whatever he could, keep whatever secret he needed to, in order to have his love survive. "Save her, Merlin. I swear I will keep your secret."

The dark-haired man nodded. A ghost of smile touched his lips. "I already planned to."


	5. Spring Flowers

Short, quick gasps of breath accompanied a tremble in her wringing hands. She could do this. She couldn't do this. Why was she doing this?

She had never been in this position before and she felt as nervous as a girl half her age. Her hands released and smoothed out along the front of her dress – finer than anything she had ever owned in her life.

Was this to be her new life…an existence filled with finery and gifts? She didn't deserve it. In her mind, she had done nothing to warrant such wondrously beautiful items bestowed upon her. Her fingers moved upward, and fiddled with the silver chain and pendant around her neck. Jewels of any kind were even more of a foreign concept than the light, gauzy fabric that had been fitted to her body.

"You need to relax, Mother."

Merlin's voice startled her, even though she had known he was beside her. "How can I?" She looked up into the familiar blue eyes. "Am I doing the right thing? Perhaps, I should just go back to Ealdor. I don't fit in here. This is your world, not mine. I don't have any idea what I'm going to do if I stay."

Merlin chuckled and took Hunith's hands, forcing them to be still for at least a moment.

Bird song filled the trees around them and the glorious spring day was perfect for the event that was to take place just beyond the curtain that had been erected for Hunith's privacy. It was obvious that she wasn't allowing herself to experience the joy in any of it.

"You belong here, just as much as I do." He sighed and led her over to a pair of chairs that had been brought. Gently, he forced his mother to sit down in one while he took the other. "This is where you are supposed to be. Plus, it's not like you'll be idle here – allowed to gossip all day and carry on like one of the noblewomen. Gaius is already raving about the garden you made to help him cultivate more herbs for his tonics. Also, he did promise to teach you more of his secrets…"

"You are his apprentice, not I-"

"I am Arthur's servant. Yes, Gaius has trained me, but I don't have the time available to fully commit to being his apprentice, or even just his assistant. Perhaps, if things were different…" He trailed off into silence. Merlin had simply wanted to get his mother's mind off the ceremony that was about to take place. He hadn't anticipated the emotions that it brought up concerning his own place in the kingdom.

He shook his head and plastered a smile on his face. "Anyway, today isn't about me. It is about you and Percival…and the life you will live together."

Hunith laughed and wiped tears from the corner of her eyes. Every emotion she had ever felt was bubbling to the surface in rapid succession. "He's so young…"

"He's only fourteen years younger. Gaius' betrothed, Alice, was almost twenty years his junior."

"That's different. People expect the man to be older."

Rolling his eyes in an exaggerated motion that included his entire head, Merlin muttered a curse under his breath. "Do you want me to get the horses and help you flee? I can cover your tracks…"

"No!" Hunith put a hand on her son's arm. "That wouldn't be fair to Percival or to Rose if I did."

"It wouldn't be fair to yourself either."

She sat and stared at her son for a while, remembering the boy he had been and comparing it now to the man he had become. "What about you, my son? Life has been so unfair to you."

"Oh, I get by just fine. Having friends who accept me for who I am, helps. Lancelot knew and some days just knowing that kept me going."

"Will you ever tell the king?"

Merlin gazed at the barrier separating them from the festivities. He wondered if there ever would come a day when he could tell Arthur.

Upon their return from Ealdor, he had been shocked by the way Arthur had accepted Percival's petition to marry Merlin's mother. Even the news about Rose hadn't seemed to phase the king. He certainly used the information to make jokes at Merlin's expense; threatening to tattle on his servant to his soon-to-be stepfather if Merlin so much as put a toe out of line.

To Merlin's relief, Gwen had voiced her dislike of such jokes and pointed out how immature her husband was acting. _"It would not do to have the nobles thinking they can do the same. An example must be set, Arthur."_

He grinned recalling the childish pout on Arthur's face. For all the king's faults, he was still one of the greatest men Merlin had ever known – especially when he was given a chance to reflect on his bad judgment. "Someday. If he ever grows up and quits being a prat, I might tell him. Until then, I'll just be happy knowing you are nearby and I have people I can confide in."

Hunith saw from the moment she had awoken after Merlin arrived in Ealdor, how some of the burden had been lifted from his shoulders. Her fear that he would be discovered healing her had been unfounded. Not only had Sir Leon encouraged the magic, but his explanations of why it must be kept a secret put Hunith's heart at ease. For the first time, she had been able to share stories about Merlin's childhood with others. It was something every mother wished to do, but since most of her tales had revolved around her son's magic, the secret had been kept for fear of his life.

Merlin's introduction to his new half-sister hadn't gone over quite as well. Until Gaius and Gwaine had arrived, Merlin had sulked and internalized his feelings on the matter. He had focused on his mother's health and practically ignored the little girl, who stared at him suspiciously from between Percival's knees.

Gaius had actually smacked his ward on the back of the head and told him he was acting as childish as Arthur about the situation. Whether it was the slap or the words that broke Merlin out of his mood, no one knew. Hunith was grateful, though, for the way it seemed to work, but she caught a glimpse of sadness in her son's eyes when he thought no one was looking.

"He will be someday. He is still growing up, just as you are."

The sound of footsteps on a path littered with leaves and twigs halted their conversation. Gwen came around the side of the curtain, looking every bit the queen she was meant to be. Although she had assured Hunith that today she was only a friend, not royalty. "Are you ready?"

The smile of excitement on Gwen's face was contagious and Hunith soon found the excitement building in her chest. She'd nearly forgotten herself in the memories of the days following her injury.

Merlin stood and held out his hand. Hunith accepted and drew a deep breath as she rose. Turning toward a bronze mirror that had been polished finer than any she had ever seen, she smoothed out her dress one last time. The soft, pale ivory linen flowed over her body and the wide, blue belt accentuated her curves. Her hair was adorned with a garland of spring flowers, and arranged by the queen herself. It felt odd not to have the auburn locks floating around her face. The strands were captured in intricate plaits, instead of tied back with a headscarf.

She turned back to her son. He wore a thick leather doublet that was laced up to his neck, where a finely woven red neckerchief puffed out. "You look so much like your father." Hunith couldn't stop the memory of her lost love from entering her mind, as she reached up and cupped her son's cheek.

Merlin smiled sadly. "A piece of me wishes that it was him out there."

Hunith nodded in understanding and compassion. Before meeting Percival, she had always dreamed of wearing such a dress when Balinor returned for her. He never had, but Percival did however, and he accepted her without judgment for all of the secrets she held. Knowing that he was privy to the information about who Balinor had been was freeing for Hunith in a way that she could never have imagined. He had allowed her to finally grieve for the dream she had held for so many years.

His strength had carried over and given her the release she had needed to truly accept the young knight into her life.

"But, I think Percival is a nobler man and more deserving of your love." Merlin said, echoing his mother's thoughts.

Tears fell as Hunith wrapped her arms around her son.

The queen held back and let them have another moment, before she cleared her throat politely. "You look beautiful, Hunith."

She couldn't find her voice. Once again, Hunith found herself filled with anxiety about what was to come.

Merlin held out his arm for his mother. "We probably shouldn't keep him waiting or he likely might come back here to find you." Cocking his head to side in contemplation, he added, "He seems rather attached for some reason."

Hunith slapped her son on the arm playfully, as he led her around the curtain and to her own destiny.

* * *

"Stop that." Gwaine whispered to his friend.

"I'm not doing anything!" Percival countered.

"Exactly. You need to at least breathe, my friend." He chuckled and slapped the large man on the back. "Would be just our luck to have you forget the most basic of necessities on your wedding day. If you faint, I am not going to catch you."

Turning a glare on the roguish man, Percival had half a mind to haul off and deck Gwaine. "I am _not_ going to faint."

Rose glanced up at her father with a look of worry. She wasn't used to him being so on edge and the tension was making her nervous.

Seeing the child's distress, Percival attempted to bend down and pick her up. The soft sound of a seam ripping stopped him. He wasn't used to wearing a shirt with actual sleeves. He'd been so careful up until that point to not flex or stretch as the fabric pulled taut across his back.

Gwaine stifled his snicker of amusement and retrieved the child from the grassy ground. "Alright there, little one? Your papa is being rather silly today, I think."

She didn't want to be in Gwaine's arms and reached desperately for Percival. The smile that lit her face when the large man took her was enough to make most of the friends who had gathered mutter and coo.

With his hands free, Gwaine pulled out a wineskin. He popped open the cork and took a drink before hold it out to Percival. "Looks like you could use some."

For a moment, Percival thought about refusing. Then, he shifted Rose into a one-armed hold and took the skin from his friend. He started to protest when Gwaine reached for the skin, but was stopped when Gwaine coughed and nodded his head toward the tree line at the edge of the meadow.

Many of the knights and their families turned as well. The queen came first and stopped just before she reached the small dais where her husband stood. She held out her arms to take Rose, and Percival absentmindedly handed the child over.

His eyes were fixated on the two people walking toward him through the crowd. Although, everyone could see that it was only the smaller of the two who held his full attention.

"Breathe." Gwaine reminded him and Percival released a shuddering breath.

He still couldn't believe what was happening, even though he'd been dreaming of this moment for longer than he would ever admit. Hunith looked like an angel in her pale dress. It was simple and beautiful, just like her.

Only once, since he'd made the decision to return to Ealdor for her, had he worried about the future. It had been when Merlin was first introduced to Rose. Percival had worried about the meeting, but the apathetic silence that had fallen over his friend's normally outgoing and friendly demeanor had stunned him.

He knew Merlin had reluctantly accepted Percival's relationship with his mother. However, the fact that they already had a child together seemed to be a bit more than the young man was ready for. Merlin had snapped his mouth shut and stared at the little girl through guarded eyes. Rose had half-hidden herself behind Percival's legs and stared back with equal intensity. It wasn't until Gaius and Gwaine arrived the next day that Merlin finally gave his half-sister a smile. Even then, it had only happened after a rather intense conversation between Merlin and his mentor.

The knights had stood outside the house and pretended not to listen while Merlin paced and ranted about the situation. They hadn't been able to make out Gaius' reply, but whatever he had said had calmed his ward and allowed the young man to find a way to accept the full complexity of his mother's life.

_"__I shouldn't, but I envy Rose." Merlin had said to Percival a few days later, as they loaded up the wagon to take Hunith and the little girl back to Camelot._

_Confusion was evident on the knight's face. "Why is that?" _

_"__Not only does she have the best mother in the world, but she's also got a great man for a father who is going to be there to take care of them both."_

_The large man had grinned and blushed when he finally understood the compliment behind it. He had never been as close of a friend to Merlin as others like Gwaine or Lancelot, but now they shared a common bond of family. He hoped that, and the knowledge of Merlin's secret would help bring them together. "Lancelot knew, didn't he? That's why he was so keen to rush to your aid."_

_Merlin gave a slight tilt of his head. "He knew. More than many ever will."_

With everything packed, they bid farewell to the small village and made their way back to Camelot. Upon arriving they had happily reported to the king that Hunith's condition had not been as bad as they had feared at first. Gaius confirmed it by telling Arthur that the only healer in Ealdor was more of a loon than a physician.

It didn't take long until Hunith was back on her feet, but in the meantime Gwen had happily assisted in taking care of the young child while the men saw to their duties. She had considered Hunith like a second mother and had squealed with excitement when she found out that Hunith was the woman who Percival fancied.

The winter had been filled with added patrols along the Mercian border and scouting missions searching for any sign of Morgana. Hunith and Rose adjusted to the city life. By the time spring began Percival was chomping at the bit, waiting for his love to say she was finally ready to make their arrangements formal. When she finally agreed, it had been a rush of excitement.

It had been Merlin who suggested the outdoor setting and it suited them perfectly. Percival beamed at his intended as she drew closer. His breath once again caught in his throat when Merlin offered his mother's hand to him. He felt an elbow tap against his side, another reminder from Gwaine.

"So help me, Gwaine - I will lay you out flat if you touch me again." Percival growled, never taking his eyes off the woman he loved.

Those nearby bit back snickers of amusement when Hunith's smile took on a hardness and she leveled a glare at both men. "Behave. Both of you, or so help _me_, I will turn around and you can get married to each other."

After the men were perfectly chastised, her smile softened. Merlin placed his mother's hand in Percival's with a wink. "Welcome to the first eighteen years of my life."

* * *

Sweat gleaned off the nearly flawless skin of his chest in the pale moonlight that streamed through the window and a single candle burning on the table beside them. His mouth was open and his head thrown back against the pillows of the bed.

He still couldn't believe that she was here with him, in Camelot. And beyond that, she was now his wife.

He pulled her down for a kiss. They met with open mouths and told each other of the pleasure they felt in the soft moans that were exchanged between their battling tongues.

Wrapping his arms around her, he rolled them over in the bed and pinned her underneath him. He continued to fill her again and again until it all became a blur of overwhelming sensations and writhing sheets.

After they were done, Percival fell onto the bed next to his new wife. His strong arm wrapped around her and pulled her close to his chest. There was nothing left to hold them back from being together completely. Carefully, he leaned across her and blew out the candle.

* * *

** Thank you so much for reading and for your reviews on this sweet little story. It started as a joke, but I am rather happy with how it turned out and I hope you all are, too! Please leave a review if you would be so kind and I hope everyone has a Happy New Year!**


End file.
